


Ties that Bind

by Wanderingcitrus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Au very very au, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I just don't want any of them to be the bad guys alright, Just nameless faceless talon villains, One Shot Collection, Rare Pairings, Sombra isn't blackmailing katya but she did stop the assassination, There be dragon at some point, Two dorks being cute together, cuz i said so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderingcitrus/pseuds/Wanderingcitrus
Summary: Collection of one shots for another rare pair that probably will never be: Genji x Sombra





	1. Things in Common

They'd assigned her to partner Reaper and Widowmaker, she couldn't have planned it better if she'd orchestrated it herself. She wasn't stupid, but she was fairly certain that Talon's masterminds were, to have put this trio of operatives together, each with their own agenda. 

Sombra sat at her workstation, nails clicking against the keyboard as she hacked her way back into various surveillance cameras at Overwatch's Gibraltar base. The AI Athena had almost caught her on a few occasions, but Sombra was clever enough to keep moving through the system. She'd come across several ridiculous clips that she decided to save not so much as for blackmail material, but more because the shenanigans amused her. 

Sure, Reaper claimed that he needed the intel on the peacekeeping group, but she wasn't an idiot. After all, when you're a highly trained mercenary with a price tag as big as his you'd be expected to successfully complete missions, but Reaper was zero for three since she'd joined the team, although she did have a hand to play in the last mission. She'd pegged him from the start. What better way to ensure that Overwatch's recall gets initiated and the PETRAS act gets repealed? Having the heroes successfully defeat the Talon, the publicized victory at the museum ensured it. 

Widow on the other hand. Sombra had been concerned that her cover was blown after Volskya, surely the sniper could put two and two together. Fortunately though, it seemed as if Talon's brainwashing was beginning to fall apart. The woman had gone to her husband's grave at Christmas time, grieving and returning back to their safe house in a melancholy mood. 

Yep, she thought, pretending to be the bad guys sucked. Ostracized and alone. 

She pulled up a deeply hidden file, one that she only sought when she needed to feel less alone. She knew what she was getting into when she allowed the tech modifications to her body, and perhaps being around Reyes and Amelié helped her feel less abnormal, but there was still an anger festering inside at the thought of her usefulness being only contributed to said mods.

She replayed the chip she'd found when she had been snooping around Gibraltar on Halloween night, glaring at her screens at the frivolity the team indulged in. The younger Shimada brother, stood laughing with the medic after replying, “My Halloween costume? Cyborg ninja.” 

She'd been dumbfounded at first. Wasn't he already? 

If you asked her point blank she'd deny that she'd several clips of him happily interacting with his teammates. She was truthfully intrigued with the man. One could argue that they'd a similar history with their modifications, you'd think he'd not be so friendly with the doctor that had been so involved with his surgeries, but it was plain to see they were close. He was intriguing. 

With a few clicks of her mouse, she was able to discern his recent whereabouts. Her bags were still packed from her recent Christmas holiday, perhaps it was time to travel again.


	2. I've got a bad feeling about this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji can't seem to shake the feeling that something's wrong while Sombra's on a mission without him.

Genji sat in the meditation garden with Zenyatta and Hana “D.va" Song giving his very best effort, albeit failing, to achieve any sort of state that could be classified as tranquil. It was rare that the man became anxious, but for some reason the tick between his shoulder blades wouldn't seem to settle. He had a bad feeling about being left out of the recon mission, he was a master of stealth but apparently Commander Morrison and Winston had decided that the team selected was well rounded enough. 

Zenyatta sent another orb of harmony in the direction of his student in hopes of easing the tension radiating in his aura. They'd discussed Genji's concerns about being left out, more so at being unable to watch Sombra's back. The former Talon operative had become quite close to his student since she joined the ranks of Overwatch. 

Genji rose from his seat, unable to settle the anxiety inside. Something was wrong, he just couldn't seem to put his finger on it. He trusted in Sombra's skill, she was an excellent fighter, sparring with her was equal parts thrilling and flirtatious, but there were so many variables to a mission. He decided to make his way to Winston's lab to see if there was any news regarding the team when he felt the response from his spirit dragon. 

The ancient guardians entrusted to the Shimada heirs could maintain a corporeal form when desired, and Genji's dragon was the perfect companion, often remaining in a solid form when the duo were at home. The little spirit loved to be showered in attention, and had discovered that when having a tangible body, received exactly that when around many of the other agents. 

Genji took off in a brisk pace towards his quarters, mentally hearing the concerned whine from the spirit, certain that this was due to ominous feeling he'd been unable to shake. He pushed open the already unlocked door to see Sombra's transponder thrown onto the couch in his living area, her familiar coat and tights discarded on the walkway before his bedroom. Confused, Genji walked into the bedroom. 

There on the bed, clad in only a black tank and a pair of shorts, lay his girlfriend, curled in the fetal position, sleeping with her arms curled around his dragon. His heart clenched when he noticed she was sporting a blackened eye, split lip, and what looked like a large bruise forming on her cheekbone. There'd obviously been some difficulties during her op, but he was very much glad to see that she'd returned in one piece. 

He hated the thought of waking her, but knew she needed to go to med bay. Angela's caduceus staff would remedy the injuries in little time, but he knew getting his stubborn girlfriend there would be difficult. She'd had worse she would say, she didn't want to burden the hard working _doctora_ with something so trivial. 

He approached the bed cautiously, before sitting beside her knee, running one hand through the sleeping woman's hair, “Sombra?" 

She awoke with a muffled groan, wincing in obvious discomfort. “Oh! _Cariño. Lo siento,_ I meant to grab a pair of your sweatpants before going to see Mercy. I didn't mean to fall asleep.” She reached for his hand, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. 

He sighed, watching as his dragon licked at her chin. “Would you like for me to go with you?” The knot that had been building along his spine began to relax, knowing that she was for the most part, unhurt. He went to his dresser, opening the drawer where she kept a stash of clothes for when she slept over with him, grabbing the drawstring pants that she'd commandeered from him at the start of their relationship. 

“Remind me never to jump anywhere in front of a charging Reinhardt again. _Díos,_ he packs a wallop. But I've been promised several cases of so called good German beer in apology,” she said as she pulled the sweats on over her boyshorts. “ _!El pobre!_ He couldn't see me while I was cloaked and clipped me with his shoulder. It looks worse than it is, _mí amor._ Trust me, I'm fine. Just a little sore, nothing your friend can't fix.” She took his hand, pressed a kiss to the top of the now sleeping dragon's head and allowed her caring boyfriend to escort her to Mercy's office for a quick fix before the duo returned to his room for some TLC of their own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea that the Shimada dragons are playful like puppies. I've seen several great pieces of fan art dedicated to the “noodle dragons" Do need a suggestion for a name for the little one as this isn't the last we'll see of him/her. 
> 
> *prompts always welcome*
> 
>  
> 
> Doctora = feminine form for doctor  
> Cariño= love/ darling/sweetheart, term of endearment, masculine form.  
> Lo siento = I'm sorry  
> Dìos = god  
> El pobre = poor thing, masculine form  
> Mi Amor = my love, gender neutral


	3. Where's my dragon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji scours the base looking for his dragon.

Genji Shimada wandered the corridors of the base in confusion, he couldn't seem to find Soba anywhere, the spirit dragon was prone to seek out Lena or Hana on a regular basis, but neither woman had been in his company recently. Puzzled, he continued to check areas the little troublemaker was known to frequent.

After checking with Angela in her lab, only to be told that she'd not had any visitors other than scheduled appointments, his ran his hand down his face in exasperation. It was very much unlike his companion to be away from his side for so long, but on the positive side, Soba was not likely to have had caused a disturbance around base seeing as neither Winston nor the Commander had called him into their respective offices. Yet. 

“Hey, uh, Genj,” a voice drawled in his comm, “you may want to be checking in on Sombra.Think you might find what you're looking for there.” McCree was a bit more friendly of their newest recruit, compared to the overall sense of distrust that several of their co-workers had for the former Talon operative. 

Genji arrived back to the barracks seeking out Sombra's private quarters. He heard her laughter from inside, and he hesitated a moment before knocking on the door, briefly turning away to glance around the hallway.

“ _¡Un momento!_ ” 

He could hear the door latches being unlocked and turned back towards the door. 

“Genji, hi! Do you want to join us?” She gestured into her living space, moving back into the room with the door held open, the invitation warm and earnest. 

“I was actually looking for Soba, I have been unable to find him all day. You wouldn't happen to have seen him, have you?” He asked as her followed her into the room. There were very few personal effects to be seen aside from numerous tablets and computer parts, but those items still didn't provide any insight into her personality. 

In spite of the history resulting in the separation of him from his family, he still had reclaimed some of his belongings from his childhood. A heavy weight settled in his chest at the thought of what else she'd left behind when she showed up at their base wounded and asking for McCree.

He heard her gently scolding said dragon, and he glanced towards her couch to see Soba curled up on a colourful blanket. 

“ _Lo siento_ Genji, I asked him if you knew he was here and he nodded! I should have comm'd you. Please don't be angry at him.” Sombra walked over to the couch, hands upon her hips as Soba glanced up sleepily at her, flicking his little tongue out before turning to see Genji. 

“It is alright,” he replied, “while I wasn't certain where he was at, I did know he was not in any distress.”

Soba began to turn around in circles and burrow himself deeper into the blanket. Genji should have felt uncomfortable to be alone with her, someone that could technically shut down his body with a few clicks of her fingers, but Soba was usually a good judge of character. “Has he really been here all day?”

“Yes,” she responded as she lowered herself to where she had been sitting before his arrival, curling one leg beneath her and propping her head on one hand, “he usually pops in for a few minutes around this time unless the two of you are otherwise engaged. I must admit I've grown fond of his company.” She paused and worried her lower lip between her teeth, she'd kept her distance from the younger Shimada son after a few words of warning from many of his teammates should any of his tech malfunction in her presence. “We were watching an old space movie that Reinhardt loaned to me, would you, if you want, if there's nowhere you need to be, want to stay and watch?”

Genji smiled, if Soba liked her company, perhaps he would indulge himself with the opportunity to better make her acquaintance. He took a seat on the opposite end of the couch, “If Rein recommended it, it's sure to be good.” 

She smiled warmly at him, and he couldn't resist thinking that this could be the start of something really good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've got to credit sketchmatters on Tumblr for their beautiful art of the Shimada dragons with their appropriate “noodle" nicknames. I've used Soba for the name of Genji's dragon as they've used in some of their art. I'm really bad at coming up with names, but this seemed to fit the personality I've in mind for the puppy like dragon.


	4. Things in Common pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra arrives in Nepal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long you put this out. I'd almost completed it towards the end of January, but my grandmother passed away, her fight to cancer ended. Then my dog got terribly ill on my birthday and I was scared we'd have to put him down. I hope you enjoy where we've ended up with this now two shot, maybe it'll be a three part?

The decision to take commercial airfare was done to keep herself as close to off the grid as possible, seeing as she'd be aware if anyone was remotely trying to track her movements, but you could never be too careful. Sombra instantly regretted that decision after receiving another accidental elbow to the side by the man seated to her left, but the view out the window was enough to settle her growing disdain. 

Nepal was covered in snow. Sombra knew that her footwear was not exactly designed for trekking away in the stuff but there was no way she was going to risk not being able to make a speedy retreat in clunky snow boots. She did like the thicker coat she purchased, the deep aubergine complementing her usual aesthetic quite nicely. 

There was a short drive to the Shambali temple where she'd managed to track Genji's recent activity. Was it really wise of her to seek him out? She tumbled the thoughts over in her head, but curiosity and intrigue heavily outweighed caution. 

She'd not been anti-omnic at any point in her life, Los Muertos having a few members of their own, their main enforcer Enrique and his human girlfriend Rosálinda had one of the most beautiful relationships in spite of their initial meeting. When the vigilante Solider 76 repeatedly hit the group, there'd been no choice but to disband. She missed the couple's company dearly but remotely checked on them as often as she could. 

She sighed as she exited the taxi, Enrique had been wary of her at first, and who could blame him, when faced with someone with the power to shut down and take over his body with a flick of their fingers. She never did, but the ability did often help when she could help isolate pain and assist with his repairs. 

She walked to the edge of the cliff close to the temple, placing a transponder pad down just in case. It was a bit of a ways walk from her drop off point to the front of monastery. It was definitely off putting, how quickly she could feel the tension in her spine diminish as she drew close to the doors. The itch between her shoulder blades made her want to make a more stealthy entrance, but the last thing she needed was for them to think it was an attack. She grit her teeth and pressed her palm flat against the door taking a deep breath as she pushed it open to see several omnic monks meditating. 

“Hello,” she asked softly, “may I seek harmony and tranquility from within these walls?” She walked up to the monk closest to her, arms held out to the side. 

“Come in,” the monk gestured her forward and a golden orb began to hover above her right shoulder, “all students that wish to embrace tranquility are welcome among the Shambali.”

More of the tension that she'd been carrying seemed to melt away, could it really be this easy? Perhaps this was the reason that Genji was accompanied by a monk of his own? She sat to the side and tried to settle her mind. 

“I sense a great trouble in you, perhaps the exterior garden may hold the answers you seek.” The monk that had assisted her upon her arrival promoted. 

Feeling unsettled at the dismissal, Sombra went out the side door leading out to what would probably be a colourful garden in the spring, although it was still beautiful covered in layers of snow and ice. She could see her breath in the cold air and couldn't resist giving another huff or two when she heard laughter from a small gazebo.

Edging closer, a flurry of snowballs were being flung at a rapid pace, their target was putting up a defense of his own and as Sombra placed her hand to stifle her laughter lest she interrupt, a stray projectile hit her square in the face. “Oof!” 

The laughter ceased and both the omnic and the cyborg turned in her direction. She was a little stunned to see exactly whom she'd been looking for there in front of her, and mentally shook herself at the idea the monk inside could read her mind. 

“I am sorry,” Genji immediately responded, “are you alright?”

The omnic floated to her, “Greetings,” he said, “we were not aware anyone was nearby. I apologize that you were hurt by our moment of mischief.”

Sombra cracked a hint of a smile at the two figures before her, “It's ok. Someone either has really poor aim, or really good aim, I'm not quite sure which yet.” She chewed on the side of her lower lip, a nervous tic she'd yet to abandon, “The monks inside suggested I come out here?” 

Sensing her uneasiness, Zenyatta sent his own harmony orb in her direction. The same feeling of lightness came upon her, the pressure in her chest releasing, she introduced herself as Esperanza, and was invited to remain in their company with reassurances that the gazebo they were utilizing was warmer than it appeared. 

Genji excused himself, “to mail a letter to a friend”, leaving Sombra alone with Zenyatta. 

“There is disquiet in your soul.” The omnic tilts his head to the right, and she's not sure if he's trying to get a better read on her or inviting her to discuss her troubles. 

After a few moments of fighting with herself, she starts simple, “I'm tired. I'm caught up in a web so twisted I can't seem to find my way out. What started as a way to make sure what happened to my family didn't happen to anyone else again, but now I've become so entangled, my goals are not aligned with my… company's goal.” It just starts pouring out, things she's barely allowed to grace the fringes of her mind, ending with the internal hate she's held for her modifications, she'd loved them at one point but now they've made her a commodity and not a person. She cocks her head at crunch of snow behind her. It's almost unnoticeable, from a feather light step that could mean the return of one person. 

“And you wouldn't believe what I've learned about you...sparrow.”

“I'm at peace with who I was, your threat does not concern me.” Genji responds, shurikens at the ready.

Sombra turns to face him, “And what if I'm not at peace with who I've become?”

Genji drops his hand, and looks up at Zenyatta.

“Then you've come to the right place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved seeing Sombra added. I really want some type of redemption arc for her where she's not a villain. This is just me wanting to see that happen.


End file.
